


Because da Vinci Was Too Busy Cumming All Over It...

by suicidejane



Series: Smut + Feels = Harringrove [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Jonathan Byers, BAMF Billy Hargrove, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Smut, Steve Harrington is a Gift, Sweet Billy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidejane/pseuds/suicidejane
Summary: This is part 2 to 'Moaning Lisa Wasn't Painted in a Day'.Billy joins Steve and his friends for game night but Jonathan doesn't like it...





	Because da Vinci Was Too Busy Cumming All Over It...

Jonathan Byers knows three things: Nancy is the love of his life, his little brother means the world to him, and he wants for Steve Harrington to be happy but just not with this prick. 

 

He cringes as loud laughter rings out from the living room. From his spot in the kitchen, he can see them. Nancy, Tommy, Carol, and Steve hang on to this stranger’s every word because that’s what he is… a stranger. 

 

“My boy is a hell of an artist… he can paint the shit out of anything. Pass the cherries will ya Nance.” Billy’s praises turn Steve redder than the cherries soaking in liquor in a mason jug on the table. 

 

Jonathan’s mouth drops as a giggling Nancy slides it closer for Billy to pluck one out with his bare hands. This is so wrong on too many levels but Jonathan doesn’t address it. Noooo, he just keeps to the kitchen sink washing out the same glass for the eleventh time. He stands there where he can maintain an unsuspecting watchful eye over the party. 

 

He feels like a kid again watching Will and his friends during their nine-hour Dungeon and Dragon campaigns. They’d play for hours at the Wheeler’s home and what he remembers most is Steve. The king of the school who even after his breakup with Nancy didn’t disappear. The kids love him to pieces. To this day, when Jonathan visits his childhood home he sometimes catches his brother calling Steve for advice or to gripe about his day. Steve’s awesome like that. 

 

A bellowing laugh rings out. 

 

This shred head is the epitome of bad news. His hair masquerades as a mullet but it looks ridiculous, his clothes are way too tight and he can’t seem to keep his hands to himself. He interchanges locations on Steve’s body like he’s marking his territory. Cupping the back of his neck, dipping his hand between his thighs, whispering jokes and innuendos into Steve’s ear and gripping his waist like a life preserver. 

 

Poor Steve’s eating it up like leftovers. Jonathan wants better for him and doesn’t understand why he’d reduce himself to the likes of this dweeb. Most days Steve spends with him or Nancy, Jonathan doesn’t want him alone too long. He wants Steve to be happy and he’s for sure that’s with him and Nance. Where did he meet this guy anyway? It’s not like Steve to not say anything about a guy like that; Steve would definitely say something. 

 

“Hey, Baker did you fall in the sink?” Billy’s voice calls out to him. Steve whispers something in his ear and Billy corrects himself. “Oops, sorry about that big guy! Byers get your ass in here, Nance is about to tell a killer Steve story I know you’ll love.” 

 

‘ _ He did that on purpose, that fucker _ !’ Jonathan’s hand grips the glass under the dishwater. 

 

“Her name is Nancy and I’ve heard just about every ‘killer Steve’ story there is. I mean shit, I was probably there.” Jonathan keeps his tone indifferent and most of the room pays no mind to him. 

 

As he slowly plows from his safe space into the lion’s den he realizes two things: 

 

  1. They have a tiny ass living room with modest furniture, so there’s nowhere for him to sit. 
  2. Billy clearly didn’t ignore the passivity in his voice. 



 

Billy’s got the kind of blue eyes you can see clear across a room, so when he’s looking at you, you know it. At that moment his piercing eyes cut him like glass. Jonathan feels bare. 

 

Tommy and Carol play tonsil hockey in the loveseat like they’re not in someone else’s house. 

 

“Glad you could join us… here don’t just stand there, I’ll make some room.” Billy scoops Steve up and plops him into his lap. 

 

Nancy scoots closer to the canoodling pair and pats the cushion next to her. Jonathan doesn’t know what to do at this point. A perfectly risky human being that no one in that room knows very well invites him to sit… in HIS own home. Fuck him…

 

Jonathan slumps next Nancy fighting the urge to drag her into his side. Billy has a Grand Canyon wide man spread. He’s leaning against it the couch like he pays the bills. Steve cuddling him like a homesick child. With one arm hanging over the side of the couch Billy twirls a beer while the other hand treads through Steve’s hair. 

 

“Nance— whoa I mean is it alright if I call you Nance? I don’t wanna offend you, babe.” 

 

‘ _ Here we go you Alice Cooper wannabe… you just signed your own death certificate! Nance hates being called babe. This guy is gonna be on his ass, 30 seconds tops. _ ’ Jonathan fights the urge to interlock his fingers behind his head. 

 

“It’s fine! All my friends call me Nance, my little sister calls me Nanny and any friend of Steve is a friend of mine. By the looks of it, I have a feeling you’ll be sticking around, friend.” Nancy’s tumbling confession sends the blood rushing to Steve’s face again. 

 

Jonathan does a double take. ‘ _ She’s not cutting his dick off and feeding it to him? What the hell is happening? I don’t even call her babe _ …’

 

“So everything I know about hair comes from Steve. When we first dated he used to curl and style it for parties and special dates. It was really cute but odd back then, he treated me like his dress up doll and I loved it! If I had only known then. Well anyway, back in high school Steve used to buy A LOT of hair products—

 

“It wasn’t that many Nance!” Steve’s whining shows his embarrassment. 

 

“You had a locker full of Faberge Organics, probably got a secret stash hidden somewhere on campus, hair boy.” Tommy’s clearly done sucking Carol’s face off. 

 

“How would you know? You didn’t go to school with us!”

 

“Nancy’s told this story about a thousand times... Farrah Fawcett,” Carol chimes in with a devilish smile. 

 

“Wait, I’m confused.” Bless his heart Billy actually does look put out. Because that’s the thing about friendship, it doesn’t count if you  _ weren’t _ there. 

 

“Steve had this whole hair regimen that would put most girls to shame. He’d use the Faberge shampoo and condition then gently puff his wet hair with Farrah Fawcett spray!”

 

“Damp not wet! If you’re gonna tell the story then tell it right, the hair has to be damp!” Steve jumps at the chance to defend his routine and Jonathan believes he should, his hair always looks great. 

 

“Christ Harrington, you really are a princess.” Jonathan feels his fingers ball into a fist, he won’t stand for this guy demeaning his… friend. 

 

“It gets even better, he has a whole spray count and everything. I think it’s like six puffs, right Steve?” 

 

To his credit, Steve glares at Nancy and just as he opens his mouth to rudely correct her Jonathan can’t take it anymore. “Four puffs, it’s four puffs.” 

 

His melancholic yet snappy response doesn’t win him favor with the crowd, even Steve’s looking at him like a buzzkill. Billy’s just eating it up like candy.  Jonathan decides that a quick exit may be for the best. 

 

“I’m gonna use the bathroom. Be right back.” No one wishes him farewell. As a matter of fact, Billy must say something witty after his departure because they’re all laughing like hyenas. 

 

It’s thirty minutes before he figures enough time goes by before he can rejoin the party. Reorganizing the bathroom and giving the floor a good scrub didn’t come cheap if time has anything to say about it. That’s just fine with Jonathan. No ones come to fetch him probably because of the heavy metal rock music blaring out of the speakers. 

 

Just as the door swings open, he is face to face with Billy Hargrove. Alone in the small dark opening Billy’s massive frame blocks his exit. Jonathan’s no slouch but there’s something in Billy’s eyes that’s little too cold and unforgiving. It’s like if the opportunity shows itself Billy will beat the shit out him without a second thought. 

 

Nevertheless, Jonathan holds his ground and Billy does something he doesn’t expect… he smiles. Jonathan frowns because usually when people smile its to know they come in peace but not Billy. 

 

“There you are, Byers, we were worried about you. You keep this up and one day you’re really gonna fall into something you can’t get out of.” Billy’s words rumble deeply in his throat. His already deep voice drops another octave. 

 

“Well, you’ve found me… safe and sound.” 

 

Billy pulls a fresh cigarette from what seems to be thin air. He lights it, pulling the smoke deep into his lungs. There’s a wall of smoke,  Jonathan blinks away tears. Billy takes a step closer. 

 

“Listen, you got a nice set up here with that chick. Cute enough place, your liquor is bitching and the music is okay. But I know the best thing you’ve got going for you, you can’t have. He’s your friend, don’t cross that line.” 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

 

“Just a friendly reminder... friend. Since we’re gonna be friends now. Isn’t that what your girlfriend said?”

 

“This is temporary… you are temporary. Steve’s gonna get tired of you and when he does I’ll be there and you’ll be history.” Jonathan’s borderline foaming at the mouth while Billy stands cool as a cucumber. 

 

“Don’t you mean we? You and Nancy will be there for him when it all goes to shit, right? Unless you want her out the picture next.”

 

“You son of a bitch… Nancy is the greatest single thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

 

“Such a cute little thing… tight ass, big eyes and a nice pair of legs. I bet her mother is a stallion.” 

 

“Stay away from her!” The next thing he knows Jonathan has Billy up against the wall, their faces inches away. Billy shoves him off almost effortlessly. 

 

“You keep your distance from Steve because I ain’t going anywhere. He’s got an ass that’ll turn a lump of coal into a fucking diamond. You better get used to me buddy boy because I’m in it for the long haul.” 

 

“You just want sex from him.”

  
  
“I can get that from anywhere I want. It’s a bonus that’s it’s coming from him. I’ve had my eye on that little artist for a while. You don’t know me but I know all about you and that little camera of yours. Keep the pictures PG or I break it.” Billy flicks the rest of his cigarette to the floor and ashes it with his boot. 

 

“Billy, I’m tired are you ready to go.” Steve’s presence startles Jonathan. 

 

Billy smiles sweetly at the sleepy man standing before them. Steve’s hair is a beautiful mess, his face carries a blush and layer of sweat. He looks almost angelic. Bill pulls him into his arms. “I’ll take you home. Get your coat.” 

 

Billy sends him off with a kiss on the head and slap on the ass. Jonathan rolls his eyes. They both watch him go before Billy turns back to Jonathan. Some of his earlier momentum gone but the determination is still there. 

 

Billy glares at him before rolling his eyes. He slaps Jonathan’s shoulder harder than necessary and strolls toward the door to meet Steve. 

 

“Nancy, you know how to keep a home, the nachos were bitching dollface.” 

 

“You are so welcome Billy. Steve, you better not come back without him, we loved having you, right Jon?”

 

Instead of answering Jonathan just nods his head and throws an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. Standing by the window Tommy calls out to the departing pair. “Hey Hargrove, is that your car?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sweet ride man, what year?”

 

“Seventy-nine.”

 

Tommy joins Carol on the couch already pouring another cup from the boozy cherry jug. Billy goes the extra mile to tuck Steve’s arms into his jacket and securing the buttons. Nancy can’t get enough of them and Jonathan looks ready to hurl. 

 

“So… Steve, do you have plans for the rest of the weekend? If you wanna hang out, you have a key.” 

 

Steve looks at Jonathan like he’s growing another head. Billy chuckles. “His weekend’s booked, Byers.”

 

“I’ll see you, Monday Jon, in Statistics.” Steve begins the process of saying goodbye. Jonathan feels a sting in his chest when Steve cuts their hug short. He doesn’t miss the snide smirk on Billy’s lips. 

 

“Welp, it’s been, awesome folks. You never know Jonathan...we may even see each other at Christmas.” 

 

The door shuts behind them, it feels all too sudden. Jonathan teeters at Nancy’s side. She doesn’t miss a beat before joining Carol and Tommy. Jonathan’s done with the cherries so he goes to the window.

 

Moments later he sees them, Steve and Billy walking out the door to Billy’s car. They finally make it but neither get in. It’s strange Billy has Steve against the car, his body right up against the leaner man. He can’t see their faces but the orangish glow from the blinking street light is a dead giveaway for what’s about to happen. 

 

Billy’s tongue is a mile down Steve’s throat by the way their faces are so close together. Jonathan glances behind him to see that the others are too drunk to care. By the time he turns back around Billy has Steve belly down on the hood of his Camaro; Billy glares up at him.

 

It doesn’t take long before Jonathan can make out the car rocking back and forth and Steve going wild under Billy. His long arm holds Steve down while his hips set a punishing pace. All the while he doesn’t look away from Jonathan’s window. 

 

Jonathan swallows down all the contempt and disgust this makes him feel. He needs to look away but he can’t, he just can’t turn his head. Steve’s beautiful body thrashes under the weight of the bigger boy and all Jonathan desires are to be the one above him. 

 

He continues to watch but instead of Billy, he pictures himself. He’s the one holding Steve down, whispering dirty nothings into his ear, thrusting deep into him. Jonathan lets his hand roam the front of his jeans. 

 

His camera’s nowhere in sight, all his has is his hand and memory. Thankfully, what he’s seeing is burning a hole in his brain. He’s happy to think that if he ever loses his mind this will stay with him. Even three stories below Steve is ravishing. 

 

Jonathan’s hand dips into the front of his pants. He’s already rock hard. His hot breath fogs up the window. Its just fine until it becomes too dense but he uses his other hand to wipe the residue away. 

 

Billy’s no longer looking into the window, he has a face full of hair. His large form completely covers Steve from view. He ruts in and out. If the music wasn’t so loud, Jonathan would be able to hear them. He tucks his ear near the cracks in the frame. He can make out the wind whistling by… the trees rustling and a faint cry. 

 

The faint pitchy scream brings him to completion. Jonathan rests his head against the cold glass. His hooded eyes track the two below. Billy drags Steve to his feet and puts him in the car, the young man can barely hold himself up. Billy tucks himself back into his pants but spares one last look up at Jonathan. Under the glow of the blinking light he can see a gloating smile and the middle finger Billy holds up. 

 

A slender hand palms his shoulder. Jonathan turns to Nancy. He can smell the Fireball and Moonshine mix on her breath.

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just making sure they get off okay.” They both turn and watch Billy race out the parking lot and into the night. 

 

“Billy’s great huh? He’s really something else..” 

 

“He’s something alright.” 

 

“Hey assholes, we’re still here, let’s party.” Tommy’s voice carries over the music and Jonathan is glad for it. 

 

He walks over to the record player and changes the booming music from Scorpions to Tears for Fears.

 

* * *

 

 

Four days later and Steve’s missing in action. Jonathan didn’t think anything of it until class on Monday.  Now Jonathan finds himself climbing the stairs to his old apartment. The five-story walk up is plenty easy especially now that his worry fuels him. 

 

Soon, he’s banging on the heavy door. “Steve open up! I know you’re in there! Steve--

 

The door suddenly flies open. Jonathan’s fist hangs mid-air. He’s face to face with Billy Hargrove who at the moment is butt naked. A lit cigarette hangs from his lips. The man stands proud and confident. 

 

Jonathan fights to keep his eyes on Billy’s face but he can’t help it as they begin to room the godlike figure. Billy’s body is perfect beyond words. One muscle after the other, linking his limbs to his frame. One part of him, in particular, has Jonathan clearing his throat. 

 

“Can I help you, Byers?” Though calm Billy’s voice carries a no-nonsense tone. 

 

“Where’s Steve?”

 

“He’s currently indisposed at the moment. Can. I. Help. You?”

 

“I just wanted to check in with him and make sure that everything was okay. He wasn’t in class on Monday.” 

 

Billy gazes at Jonathan like he’s really contemplating the words being said to him. He thinks enough to smile at him. “Well, he really wanted to finish the drawing from Friday. He’s kind of a perfectionist and really wants to get all my parts right. I’ll tell him you dropped by.”

 

Before Jonathan can answer the door shuts leaving him in the dark hallway. Staring at the door Jonathan returns to the stairs to lick his wounds. Before his foot hits the first step he hears it… a straining sound akin to a moan. It’s coming from Steve’s place, they’re at it again. 

 

Jonathan does the only thing he can think of… he takes a seat near the door and listens. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
